Une nuit de folies
by MissOuat4ever
Summary: OS, Swan Queen. Emma se réveille difficilement après une soirée bien trop alcoolisée dont elle n'a aucun souvenir, mais elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !


**Hey !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour mon tout premier OS ! Que dire ... Il ne se situ pas à un moment particulier de la série, mais Régina n'est pas avec Robin. C'est bien évidement un SQ ! Il est rated M.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plairas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. Il fait noir je ne comprends pas. Où suis-je ? Oh, ma tête me fait mal. Mes yeux s'acclimatent à la luminosité de la pièce. Comment suis-je arrivée là ? Je me retourne et tombe nez-à-nez avec une femme endormie. Nue. Je ne la reconnais pas tout de suite, mais maintenant j'en suis presque sûre. Régina. Pourquoi diable suis-je dans ce lit avec à mes côtés la pire ennemie de la ville, et de plus, toutes les deux totalement nues. Elle bouge et marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

 **-Salut Princesse, bien dormie ?** Répète-t-elle.

Mon esprit me joue-t-il un tour ? Elle ne peut pas s'adresser à moi. Pas comme ça. Devant mon manque de réponse, elle ouvre les yeux et se place sur le côté, s'appuyant la tête sur son bras et me surplombant ainsi que quelques centimètres. Elle me regarde étrangement, avec un mélange d'incompréhension mais surtout de tendresse. De la tendresse ? Dans les yeux de l'Evil Queen ? Non mais là tu dérailles ma vieille ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve du quel tu vas te réveiller.

Elle continue à me regarder ainsi de longues secondes puis se décide à parler.

 **-Quelque chose ne va pas Emma ?**

Non mais je rêve, elle m'a appelé Emma ! Une fois la surprise passée, je réussis à articuler certains mots.

 **-Non ça va, ça va. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici Régina ?**

 **-Tu ne te rappel pas de cette nuit ?**

 **-Non, vraiment je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Je savais que tu avais bu mais là …** Elle soupire, **Bien remettons les choses en place. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?**

 **-J'étais chez Granny avec mes parents, Henry, Hook et tu étais là aussi. On fêtait je ne sais quel évènement encore. Hook et moi nous sommes mis un peu à part du groupe. Et nous avons bu du rhum. C'est tout.**

 **-Vraiment ? Tu ne te souviens pas de la suite ?**

Je remarque de très inhabituel tutoiement mais ne dis rien, de peur de la vexer. C'est étrange, mais j'adore l'entendre me dire « tu » ou « Emma ».

 **-Après que ton pirate et toi aillez consommé une quantité incalculable d'alcool, tu es venue me trouver pour m'expliquer à quel point tu étais déçu de tenir bien mieux le rhum que ton petit ami, déjà écroulé au fond du Granny's. Je tiens à préciser que tu n'étais pas fraîche non plus.**

 **-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça. Mais ça n'explique pas … cette situation.**

Je nous montre du doigt et presque inconsciemment je me recule un peu, brisant ainsi la proximité de nos corps. Je croise alors son regard, qui provoque en moi un tumulte de sensations. Pendant que ses yeux noisettes me transpercent, animés d'une lueur inexplicable, je sens une nuée de papillons parcourirent mon ventre, une douce chaleur nait au creux de mes reins et j'ai l'impression de perdre mon souffle.

- **Je n'ai pas terminé mon récit Miss Swan,** reprend-elle **. Ayant marre de tes lamentations, j'ai décidé de rentrer. Mais dans ton état d'ébriété certain, tu m'as suivi. A la porte de chez moi je t'ai repoussé mais tu as insisté pour entrer. Comme je refusais, tu as tenté d'escalader ma maison jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je ne voulais pas que tu te blesses alors j'ai fini par céder et te laisser entrer.**

 **-Ah …** Je suis vraiment gênée, **Régina je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter comme ça. Je regrette sincèrement.**

 **-Vu ce qui a suivi tu n'as pas à t'excuser.** Mon répond-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

 **-Ce qui … a suivi ?**

 **-A ton avis comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ?** Cette fois, c'est elle qui nous désigne de la main.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment j'en suis arrivé là. Même en ayant un taux considérable d'alcool dans le sang, pourquoi j'aurai voulu couché avec Régina, c'est insensé ! Je soupir fortement, le manque d'explication à cette situation m'énerve et m'intrigue à la fois. Après c'est vrai que Régina n'est pas mal et … Wow mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Il faut que je me calme. Je ferme les yeux. Je prends le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer fortement. Ce n'est pas facile car je sens son regard posé sur moi. Elle me fixe, m'observe. Il faut que je parte. J'ouvre les yeux et dans un élan je me bascule pour m'assoir sur le bord du lit. Ma tête tourne, je me suis levé un peu vite je pense. Je cherche mes vêtements du regard, et comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, la voix de Régina se fait entendre dans mon dos.

 **-Tu ne les trouveras pas là ?**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Tes vêtements, ils ne sont pas ici, dans cette chambre.**

 **-Oh … Et ils sont où ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas … quelque part, éparpillé dans l'entrée, les escaliers, le couloir, …**

Oh mon dieu, en disant cela elle se rapproche sensuellement. Je sens son souffle sur mon épaule. Puis ses lèvres brulantes écrasées contre ma peau. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive. Mon estomac se tord sous ses baisers, mon souffle s'accélère, entrainant ma poitrine dans un soulèvement aléatoire.

 **-Tu te demandes encore comment ça a bien pu arriver, hein ?**

Sa voix est rauque, cette tonalité me surprend, mais j'adore. Je réponds à sa question par un vague hochement de tête. Elle approche sa bouche de mon oreille, je sens sa respiration chaude. Je ferme les yeux et profite de l'instant. Elle me murmure alors :

 **-Hé bien suis moi, je vais te montrer.**

C'est sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi et comment, que je me retrouve à descendre les escaliers du grand manoir Mills, totalement nue, ma main dans celle de Régina. Arrivé dans l'entrée, et avant que je ne comprenne, je me retrouve plaqué contre un mur, les lèvres de la brune au contact des miennes.

- **Tout d'abord, tu m'as embrassé contre ce mur et arraché mon chemisier.**

Effectivement, en regardant par-dessus son épaule, j'aperçois le vêtement au sol. Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, je suis attiré pour un autre baiser, plus fougueux. Sa langue demande l'accès à ma bouche. J'hésite avant de finalement la laisser entrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime ça. Sa peau contre la mienne, ses mains qui me caressent lentement, nos bouches celées, nos souffles entremêlés.

- **Ensuite** , me souffle-t-elle dans l'oreille, **tu m'as soulevé contre le mur,** elle associe le geste à la parole, **et après m'avoir enlevé ma jupe, tu as délicatement caressé mes jambes, comme ça.** J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille comme si c'était un réflexe naturel.

Je ne réponds pas. En même temps, que répondre à de tels gestes ? Je balance ma tête en arrière et me heurte contre le mur froid dans un bruit assourdissant.

- **Je n'étais pas aussi maladroite**.

- **Ça fait vachement mal !**

 **-Tais-toi et suis-moi !**

J'obéis au ton chaud mais sérieux de sa voix. Puis elle m'entraine dans les escaliers pour me stopper alors que seulement quelques marches sont gravies. Elle m'embrasse avant que je ne comprenne, décidément, ça devient une habitude. Cette fois, mon corps ne m'obéis plus et mes mains viennent attraper la nuque de Régina pour approfondir le baiser. Je sens le désir de plus en plus fort s'élever en moi. Nous arrivons, difficilement, à monter le reste des marches sans se détacher l'une de l'autre. Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, je me retrouve dans la chambre de Régina, encore. Elle s'écarte de moi pour me regarder. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir à cette analyse détaillée que je subis.

- **Je te préfère sobre, c'est plus amusant !** Déclare-t-elle en souriant.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais mon corps décide pour moi et se jette sur les lèvres de la brune après avoir combler la distance entre nous. Le gémissement de surprise qu'elle laisse échapper m'excite au plus haut point, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Pourquoi ai-je envie de cette femme, là tout de suite ? Pourquoi Régina Mills, l'Evil Queen se trouve soudainement si … Différente ? Je la sens nous diriger vers le lit et nous jeter dessus.

Son corps sur le mien est la sensation la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais ressentie. Ses lèvres brulantes délaissent peu à peu les miennes pour venir s'égarer sur ma mâchoire et mon cou. Mon dieu que j'aime ça. Elle continue son chemin sur mes épaules et rejoins peu à peu la naissance de mes seins. Ma main s'accroche fermement à ses cheveux, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas s'arrêter. Elle atteint mon sein gauche et prend dans sa bouche mon téton, durcit par l'excitation, pour le suçoter, le lécher le mordiller et toutes autres douces tortures. Je sens un intense frisson parcourir tout mon corps. Il est difficile de retenir les gémissements qui tentent de franchir mes lèvres. Je sens une main de Régina venir caresser la peau de mon ventre puis remonter jusqu'à mon sein libre. Que la sensation de ses caresses est douce ! Elle s'y prend tellement bien avec mon sein, que je retiens plus vraiment les sons qui passent la barrière de ma bouche.

Après avoir fait subir à ma poitrine tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui prodiguer, je la sentis recommencer ses baisers le long de mon ventre, jusqu'à mon intimité. Elle effleure d'abord la peau de mes cuisses du bout des doigts. C'est juste parfait. Elle remonte doucement ses caresses jusqu'à me toucher au point sensible. Mon gémissement la fait sourire, avant qu'elle n'entame de délicieuses pressions, torsions, caresses sur le bouton de chaire. Mes hanches se balancèrent peu à peu, j'en veux plus, il m'en faut plus. Apparemment, elle comprend car je sens ses doigts se faufiler le long de mon intimité. Puis elle s'enfonce en moi. Mon corps se tend, puis se courbe, ma tête part en arrière. Je sens le plaisir augmenter au rythme de ses doigts, qui accélèrent petit à petit. Son pouce ne tarde pas à trouver mon clitoris. Je sens que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps.

 **-Régina,** dis-je dans un souffle **, Je … je crois que … je vais …**

Je me sens partir loin. L'orgasme qui me frappe est le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais vécu. Je cris son nom indéfiniment dans le silence du manoir. Je redescends doucement, le souffle court, le corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur et le cœur palpitant dans ma poitrine.

Régina se retire doucement et s'allonge à mes côtés. Elle me regarde de ses magnifiques yeux noisettes. Tout est si confus dans ma tête. Après tout, il ne m'arrive pas souvent de coucher avec ma pire ennemie, plusieurs fois de suite en plus. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées, Régina brise le silence confortable qui s'est installé.

- **Tu te demande comment on est arrivé à s'envoyer en l'air alors que l'on est censé se détester, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Ouais, avoue que c'est quand même intriguant, on est les pires ennemies du monde et du jour au lendemain je me réveille, après une nuit plus qu'agité apparemment, totalement nue à tes côtés. C'est vraiment … étrange.**

 **-C'est sûre.**

Le silence se réinstalle quelques secondes, chacune attendant que l'autre pose LA question, je soupire et me lance :

 **-Et maintenant, Régina. On fait quoi maintenant ?**

 **-J'en sais rien.**

 **-On ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était, je veux dire, on a couché ensemble plusieurs fois en moins de 24 heures, ce n'est pas anodin. En tout cas, moi, je n'ai pas envie de faire celle qui oublie tout ce qui s'est passé.**

 **\- Moi non plus … Mais tu as pensé à Henry ? Il pourrait mal le prendre, et tes parents ? Tu as pensé à ta mère ! Ça va la rendre folle.** Le ton de sa voix s'égare dans l'amusement, malgré la discussion sérieuse qui se devrait d'être sérieuse.

 **-C'est clair qu'il y aura des conséquences. Déjà, c'est tout nouveau, il nous faut du temps à nous aussi, on ne peut pas débarquer et faire comme si on était ensemble depuis dix ans.**

Je me sens encore toute chamboulée du déroulement des choses. Je ne suis qu'à moitié consciente de tout ce qui m'arrive. Mais j'ai envie d'y croire, envie d'essayer.

 **-Et si on oublier un peu tout ça, et qu'on laissait tout se dérouler naturellement. Il est,** elle se retourne pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil, **10h30 et ta mère ne ramène Henry qu'à 12h. Ça nous laisse du temps pour … nous divertir ?** Ajoute-t-elle dans un sourire enjôleur.

 **-Nous divertir ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ?** Répondis-je amusé.

- **Oh,** Elle soupire bruyamment et me parle d'une voix rauque et autoritaire à laquelle il m'est impossible de résister, **Tais-toi un peu et embrasse-moi !**

Elle peut me donner cet ordre encore et encore, jamais je ne m'en lasserais. Le goût de ses lèvres est le plus délicieux auquel il m'est été donné de gouter. Je me rapproche encore un peu plus de son corps pour que nos lèvres se sellent à la perfection. La douceur de sa peau ambrée sur la mienne me fait frissonner. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve à califourchon sur elle, ne séparant pas nos lèvres et laissant nos langue entamé un ballet gracieux. Mes doigts glissent le long de ses courbes parfaites, caressant ainsi délicatement sa peau. Je libère ses lèvre pour venir déposer des baiser sur sa mâchoire, son cou et en descendant, j'arrive maintenant à ses seins. Je me saisis d'un téton avec ma bouche. Je le lèche, le mordille, le délaisse, puis le reprend. La poitrine de Régina se soulève de plus en plus irrégulièrement, j'aime l'effet que je produis. Une de mes mains libres se laisse aller et attrape le deuxième sein de _ma_ … la belle brune. Je le masse, le caresse, le pince, que de douces tortures qui accentuent les gémissements de Régina. Puis je fini par décoller ma bouche de sa poitrine et descendre mes attentions.

Mes lèvres glissent sur son ventre, l'embrassant, non, le mordillant, puis non, le léchant. J'arrive à destination. Ma bouche entre en contact avec le clitoris. Je joue avec le bouton sensible de la belle. Je sens ses hanches commencer un léger mouvement cherchant toujours plus de contact. C'est donc sans prévenir que j'enfonce deux de mes doigts dans son intimité, la surprenant. Je commence un lent va-et-vient, tout en continuant de laisser danser ma langue son bouton sensible. J'accélère mon mouvement, ses hanches suivent de rythme, tout comme le soulèvement de sa cage thoracique et de ses gémissements. Je la sens proche du point de non-retour et ne n'arrête pas. Soudainement, ses muscles se resserrent autour de mes doigts et son corps se crispe. Je l'entends hurler mon prénom. Ah ! Jamais je n'ai autant aimé mon prénom. Je détache ma bouche et relève la tête sans cesser le mouvement de mes doigts, pour l'observer, la regarder dans ce moment des plus intimes, _mon_ Evil Queen _à moi_ , sans ce masque froid et impassible. Je me nourris de l'image de ses traits quand elle se remet peu à peu de l'orgasme –et j'en suis fière- mémorable que je viens de lui donner.

- **Emma …** Tente-t-elle essouffler **, je n'ai … jamais … jouie … de la sorte.**

 **-Bah ouais, je suis plutôt fière de moi là !**

J'obtiens un coup de poing dans l'épaule en guise de réponse. Puis nous partons dans un fou rire toutes les deux. Son rire… Je n'avais jamais entendu un rire sortir sa bouche, c'est un rire franc et sincère, son vrai rire. Un son mélodieux que je pourrais entendre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Reprenant un peu notre sérieux, je me lève et traverse la pièce avant de me retourner :

- **Je vais prendre une douche.**

 **-Tu veux que je te rejoigne ?** Ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

 **-Non. Henry ne devrait plus tarder et je ne pense pas que tu veilles qu'il nous trouve toutes les deux dans la même douche.**

 **-C'est pas faux. Je vais aller nous faire du café alors.**

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et me glisse dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude qui atterrit sur ma peau a un effet relaxant immédiat. J'ai bien besoin d'un petit moment à moi, pour réfléchir à cette situation dans laquelle je suis. Régina, cette Régina, que je ne connaissais jusqu'alors pas, me plais énormément. Mais on ne se connait pas. Il faut que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse qui, cette fois, ne finisse pas dans un lit.

J'attrape un gel douche et verse le liquide froid dans ma main. Je porte le produit à la hauteur de mon visage, la senteur pomme me caresse les narines. Je me décide enfin à étaler le produit sur ma peau. Ce petit moment de détente me ramène doucement une triste réalité, le mal de crâne dû à ma grande consommation de la veille refait surface. C'est alors en rallant un peu que je me rince et sort de la douche. Je m'enroule le corps dans une serviette et retourne dans la chambre de la brune.

J'avais oublié ce détail, mes vêtements sont éparpillés dans la maison. Je prends donc la décision d'ouvrir le grand dressing de Régina et d'y chercher quelque chose que je pourrais porter. Malheureusement, j'abonne vite. C'est alors que des pas se font entendre dans les escaliers. La tête brune qui passe la porte en souriant me dévisage de la tête aux pieds.

- **Tiens, j'ai ramassé ça pour toi,** Dit-elle en me tendant mes vêtements de la veille, **Je t'attends en bas.** Ajoute-t-elle avant de se retourner pour partir

- **Merci, j'arrive tout de suite.**

J'enfile mes vêtements et m'empresse de me donner une apparence convenable avant de descendre. Je trouve alors Régina, dans un peignoir en satin, appuyer contre le comptoir de sa cuisine, un mugg de café à la main. Elle m'en tend un second. Je le prends en la remerciant. Et je me lance, oui moi, je vais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec cette femme.

 **-Régina, il faut que l'on parle.**

 **-Je t'écoute ?** Répond-elle d'un ton neutre qui ne me met pas forcément à l'aise.

 **\- Tu ne trouves pas que l'on va un peu vite. Hier, je ne connaissais que la Régina qui envoie bouler ma mère à la première occasion, et en une nuit je te découvre douce et attendrissante. Pas que ça me déplaise, mais je pense que l'on devrait vraiment prendre notre temps, apprendre à nous connaitre. Puis faire comme tout le monde, je ne sais pas moi, aller au cinéma, au restaurant, enfin tout ça quoi.**

 **-Je comprends, ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai qu'on brusque beaucoup trop les choses. Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'aller au restaurant avec moi ce soir ?** Demande-t-elle en me fixant de son regard noisette irrésistible.

 **-Ce … soir ? Ouais ce serais cool … mais …**

 **-Quoi ?** Elle semble soudain gênée

 **-Bah j'avais oublié un autre détail dans notre histoire …**

 **-Lequel ?** Réfléchit-elle

 **-Hook. Je suis sensé le voir ce soir. Et il ne va pas vraiment comprendre si du jour au lendemain je le laisse tombé …**

 **-Oh … c'est vrai, j'avais oublié aussi … Dans ce cas, demain soir ?**

 **-Non, je vais annuler avec Hook, après tout je m'ennuie à mourir à ses rendez-vous mielleux.**

 **-Euh … ok. Je passerais te prendre si tu …** La sonnette l'interrompit

- **Si c'est ma mère, tu lui dis que tu ne sais pas où je suis, ok ?**

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. J'arrive à entendre la conversation depuis la cuisine. C'est effectivement mère.

 _ **-Régina ! Je te ramène Henry.**_

 _ **-Snow**_ , Salut Régina sans aucune émotion dans la voix. _**Salut mon chéri !**_ Le ton est radicalement différent.

 _ **-Salut maman.**_

 _ **-Régina !**_ Coupe Snow, _**Tu n'aurais pas vu Emma, on la cherche depuis hier soir on ne sait pas où elle est allée. Tu n'as pas une idée ?**_

 **-** _ **Vous avez vérifié chez son crétin de manchot ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais elle n'y était pas.**_

 _ **-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire à moi, cherchez la ! Elle ne doit pas être bien loin vu ce qu'elle a bu hier !**_ Régina est de plus en plus froide et répond sèchement à Snow.

 _ **-Tu as raison, désolé du dérangement. A plus tard.**_

J'entends la porte se refermer, Henry dépose ses affaires dans l'entrée. A vrai dire, je n'ose pas vraiment bouger de peur de me faire remarquer. Puis je parviens à écouter une conversation qui a l'air de mettre Régina mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Maman, pourquoi tu n'es pas encore habillé à cette heure-là ?**_

Je rigole intérieurement car il est vrai qu'il n'est pas dans les habitudes du maire de se trouver à peine levé et habillé dans son manoir, à midi passé un mardi.

- _ **C'est une longue histoire, hier je me suis couché tard alors ce matin je me suis reposé, je me suis levé il y a très peu de temps.**_ Elle parait sincèrement embarrassée, et je trouve ça plutôt mignon.

 _ **-Tu me cache quelque chose … Peu importe. Moi j'ai faim je mangerais bien un truc.**_

Avant que je ne me rende compte, Henry apparait dans la cuisine. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en me voyant. Régina arrive d'un pas rapide réalisant qu'Henry aller me découvrir. Les yeux du petit brun voyagent entre Régina et moi.

- **Je pense que nous avons des explications à fournir plus tôt que prévu,** Dis-je à l'attention de Régina, qui me répondit par un soupir avant de s'assoir.


End file.
